This application for a K24 award is to provide support to allow Dr. Gary Curhan to pursue his passion for mentoring junior investigators and to expand his work in clinical investigation. His research focuses on the prevention of common diseases by investigating scientifically and clinically important questions and exploring the role of modifiable factors, chiefly in the areas of nephrology and urology. His long-term objectives remain focused on examining and challenging existing beliefs and commonly accepted practices, with the goal of motivating important changes in clinical practice and understanding to improve the health of individuals. Currently, he is the principal investigator or co-investigator of NIH-funded studies examining risk factors for a variety of conditions including nephrolithiasis, hypertension, cardiovascular disease and gout. He is studying dietary, lifestyle factors, genetic contributions and biomarkers in large cohort studies based at the Channing Laboratory. Dr. Curhan has mentored over 25 individuals, all of whom are in academic settings. He is currently the primary mentor for 4 junior faculty nephrologists with K-awards and 4 nephrology fellows supported by NIH training grants. He is actively involved in teaching and mentoring in didactic Masters degree programs. The centerpiece of training of new mentees will be a mentored research project. In addition, the training will include didactic course work at the Harvard School of Public Health, training in the responsible conduct of research, the preparation of manuscripts and grants, and formal presentations in a stimulating and vibrant research environment. The award will support an examination of the impact of menopause on 24 hour urine composition, contributing to the understanding of a variety of common conditions including nephrolithiasis and osteoporosis. Trainees will directly benefit by their involvement in this project and the multiple related ongoing projects of Dr. Curhan. Support by this K24 award will allow Dr. Curhan to continue to mentor individuals who wish to pursue careers in clinical investigation, particularly those interested in nephrology and urology. These individuals will make important contributions to our understanding of disease and to improving the public's health.